What's In This Stuff?
by PrettyReckless13
Summary: If my friends and I joined the guys of That 70s Show in one of their Circles! Very Funny!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters.

***The Circle* **

**Kelso: "Girls are so complicated, ya know?"**

**Eric: "Well Jackie is, she's the devil."**

**Savannah (the brunette) *sitting by Kelso*: "We are not! Your just stupid!"**

***Kelso screams like a girl* **

**Fez: "Who the hell are you?"**

**Sav: "I'm Savannah."**

**Eric: "Okay and why are you here?"**

**Jessica (the blonde) *sitting by Eric and Fez*: "That's a secret!"**

**Eric: "What the! —Where the hell did you come from! "**

**Kelso: "Well you see when a boy and girl like each other they—"**

**Hyde: "Kelso! That's not what Forman meant!"**

**Savannah: "Dude! You make blondes look smart…"**

**Jessica: "Hey!"**

**Kelso: BURN!**

**Eric: "That was about you Kelso."**

**Kelso: "yeah but it was still a wicked burn!"**

**Me (sitting by Hyde): "Whoa this is fun!"**

**Hyde: "Holy mother of god! Who are you?"**

**Me: "I don't know, wait I think my name is Rachel…but it could be shabba-labba-ding-dong for all I know, hey that's a cool word. Shabba…labbadingdong!"**

**Hyde: well…I think she has had enough for tonight…**

**Kelso: "Whoa there's another one! This is weird!"**

**Fez: "I like them! *winking at Jessica, me and savannah* Ladies…" *smiling***

***Jessica looking uncomfortable scoots closer towards Eric and away from Fez***

**Savannah smiles back and winks**

**Hyde: "What's with the midget?" *looking at me* **

"**Me: I'm fun size!"**

**Kelso: "Yeahhhhh…"**

***I'm laughing uncontrollably* **

***Savannah starts laughing too* **

**Kelso: "This one's hot!" *looking at me***

**Me: "Pervert!" *frogging him in the arm***

**Hyde: "I like her." *pointing at me***

***I wink***

**Jessica: "oh gross!"**

**Fez: "I like them too, so ladies anyone want some Fez-a-lovin'?"**

**Jessica: "Hell no!"**

**Me: "Eww"**

**Kelso: If they want to do IT there gonna wanna do it with me, cuz well I'm gorgeous! I'm what you call "Man Pretty"!**

**Me: "Yeah, that's not a good thing…"**

**Jessica *giving Kelso a 'WTF' look*: "What's wrong with him?" She asked Eric.**

**Eric: "No one really knows, but he's the king."**

**Me: "I can see why…"**

**Savannah: "The foreign one is hot!" *She said out of nowhere***

**Fez: "I'm all yours baby!"**

***Savannah jumps off her chair and mauls Fez to the ground making out with him* **

***Weird noises from Fez and Savannah are heard in background***

**Eric: "You guys should leave."**

**Jessica: "Shut up and let us stay or I'll kick your ass nerd boy!"**

**Me: "That's my girl! I've taught you well."**

**Eric: "You can't hurt me!"**

**Jessica: *Kicks the chair out from under Eric easily*: "Believe me now?"**

**Eric: "Yes" *Eric groaned in pain***

***Kelso grabs my thigh***

**Me: "What did I say about the touching?" *I kicked him off the couch***

**Hyde: "Damn! Your hot!" *leans over and starts making out with me* **

***I go along with it***

**Jessica: "Be aggressive! Be-Be aggressive!" *She cheers at us as we make out then starts laughing***

**Eric: *smirking looking at Jessica* "No more for the cheerleader okay!"**

**Savannah *coming up for air* "What did I miss?"**

***looks over at us and starts laughing* "Get him girl!"**

**Fez: "Come back my Goddess!" **

***Starts making out again***

**Kelso turns to Jessica with one eyebrow raised : "So" *hitting on her***

**Jessica: "Don't even think about it dumbass."**

**Me *coming up for air* : "Oooh Jess is getting hit on!" *Wolf Whistle***

**Jessica: "Shove it."**

**Me: "Jess you know you like it!"**

**Jessica: "Shut up Rachel! No I don't I'll prove it!"**

***suprises Kelso and kisses him***

**Eric: "Ew she didn't even have time to prepare for that! MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!"**

**Me: "Really? Star Wars? Really? Nerd!"**

**Eric: "She's almost as bad as red!"**

**Savannah: "What's a red?"**

**We all give her a WTF look.**

**Eric: "Yeah she doesn't need anymore…"**

**Me: "No she's just normally like that, its sad."**

**Hyde: "No doubt."**

**Kelso: "WOW!" *as they pull away***

**Jessica: "I know!" *pulls him back to her and kisses him furiously then pulls away***

**Kelso looks disoriented but happy!**

**Eric: "Ugh gross, Luke and Leia are way more fun to much! These two are just gross. "**

**Me: "I'm sick of hearing about Star Wars, your gonna read a different book that my foot wrote its called "On the road to in your ass"**

**Kelso: "Only Red can do that!"**

**Eric: "She's like a mini red!"**

***I kick him in the shin***

**Kelso: "Damn Rachel! You're violent! That hurt" *he pouted***

**Me: "I know it was supposed to, your welcome."**

**Eric: "This is not the ass you are looking for!"**

"**The Jedi mind trick doesn't work!" *I start to get up to kick his ass***

**Savannah: "Hey I got this."**

***Savannah gets up***

***Eric looks terrified—as usual***

***He tries to run—but fails***

**Savannah: "Come here dillhole!"**

**Hyde: "What a dumbass." *laughing***

**Savannah comes back and sits down.**

**Eric: "OWWWW! She's strong for a girl!"**

**Savannah: "You calling me a man?"**

**Eric: "NO! NO! For the love of god no!"**

**Jessica: "anyway…"**

**Me: "We should do this more often!"**

**Jessica: "Hell ya!" *starts making out with Kelso—again***

***Me and Savannah shrug, then start making out with the other two, me with Hyde. and her with Fez***

**Eric: "I will be avenged! I'm coming to get you le—"**

***I kicked him.***

**Eric: "Oww…"**

**Hyde: "Hahaha you're my idol!" *we high five***

***Savannah randomly starts laughing again***

**Kara (redhead) finally speaks up: "What's in this stuff!"**

***We all scream!***

Please review it only takes a second, and it will make my day! :D Also I may make another one of these with two of my other friends and make it as funny as possible if you like this one! Review!

**Reviews.**

To Hannah: Hey i got your review and i'm sorry to hear that you didn't love it. But everyone has their right to their own opinion. :D I am a hug Jackie/hyde fan also but i just felt like making that one with me and him (he is sexy haha)

I will actually be writing a story about Jackie and Hyde soon! But THANK YOU for the review!

To KarateKickGyrl89: Thank you so muchfor the review! It totally made my night! Yes you should write one just please don't make it to much like mine:) I would love to read it! Thanks! Maybe check out my other story and review? ;)

~M


End file.
